Written In Blood
by Pyro Puppeteer
Summary: Pain in itself is a drug. But when someone pushes it to far, they break. The detectives have a new case, but this one will change them forever.


" Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

You walked down the dark hallways of your house. The only sound heard was of your soft footfalls echoing off the polished cherry wood floors. Walking along further, a thin stream of light reaches you from underneath the door to your parents room.

Making your way towards it, you'd stop. Hesitantly you'd turn the cold brass knob… and what you saw made you collapse.

In front of you, were your parents disembodied limbs strewn about the room. In your line of vision, were the heads of your mom and dad propped up facing you. The heads lacked eyeballs, and by everything else you could make out through your tear filled vision, tongues.

" Aw… It's okay princess. You see, your mom and dad wouldn't give you up. Therefore they had to be disposed of." A deep masculine voice penetrated the haze of your mind.

Slowly you looked towards the source. Out of the shadows came a very tall male. You could just make out that he had purple tinted black hair and very dark green eyes. He was very pale, and his attire was drenched in blood. And upon his face, he wore a very cruel smirk.

" Why did you do this?" you ask him. Voice just above a whisper.

" Because you are the missing link to my problem, and they would not give you up. They were very foolish, so they had to be eliminated."

You stared at him. (Color) orbs dull and lifeless. Your body urged you to get up and run, but your mind would not comply. You were glued to the spot, and lost in this mans eyes. His eyes that held amusement, cruelty, and taunting.

He started to walk towards you, at an extremely slow pace. All you could do was stare. When he finally reached you he---

* * *

The sudden chiming of keys and of a gate sliding open woke you up. Groaning, you'd turn over in hopes of avoiding the inevitable. The sheets were suddenly pulled off, and the annoying cheery voice of the nurse rang through the once quiet solitude of your confinement.

" Good Morning (Name) deary. Time to get up. It's a brand new wonderful day!"

' Wonderful day my ass…' you bitterly thought as you sat up just to have clothes shoved into your hands.

" Guess what (Name) you get released today!" The happy-go-luck nurse chirped.

You merely stared at her as if she were crazy. Your groggy mind not yet capable of comprehending what she just said. When it finally sunk in, you grunted.

" Tch. After two years of being here, it's just NOW that they figured out I'm not crazy"

" Yup. So get ready"

You rolled your eyes but complied. Walking down the white halls of the asylum you made your way to the showers{1}After bathing, you dressed and were escorted out of the building.

* * *

" So now why do you need us toddler?" Asked Yusuke Urameshi.

" Yusuke, I've told you a million times not to call me that. And the reason you're all here is because I need you all to kill this man…" Said Koenma.

A picture of the black haired green eyed man appeared on Koenma's big yellow screen.

" His name is Rizzo. He's a half fire half wind youkai"

" And why do we need to kill him?" Asked Kurama.

" You don't need to know that. Look here…"

A picture of you would appear on the screen next to Rizzo's.

" She's somehow connected to Rizzo. Find her and that'll lure him"

" And what type of demon is she?"

" She's not a demon, she's one hundred percent human. Now go!"

* * *

" I wonder why I had that dream again…" You asked yourself.

You had gone to the local park, and were now sitting on a bench. Your thoughts soon shifted as to were you were going to stay.

" I don't want to go back to that house. I hate that house…"

Not to far off---

" Hey guys, isn't that her?" Stupidly asked Kuwabara.

They all looked towards you, shock evident on their faces.

" Three hours looking for her, and she's in the park… oh brother" complained Yusuke.

With you ----

You looked up, when a shadow suddenly loomed over you. You blinked and stared at the four boys.

" Yes, may I help you?"

" Are you (Name)?"

" Err… yeah. Do I know you?"

" We need you to come with us"

You stared at them like they were crazed stalkers. Inching away slowly, you literally jumped over the back of the bench and made a mad dash away from them.

" Damn! She can run fast!" hollered Yusuke.

But soon enough, Hiei came hauling an unconscious you.

" Hn. Not fast enough"

* * *

{1} I believe in mental asylums, all the women take a shower in front of all the other women. There aren't even any curtains. GROSS! Just thought you wanted to know.


End file.
